I'm Home (I Miss You)
by RockChick163
Summary: Military Clexa AU- Possible OOC. Lexa is on her way home to surprise Clarke after a long tour, along the way she reflects on what brought them together. Not connected to Love in a War Zone.
**A/N: I need to get these ideas out of my head, so have another Clexa Military fic. (Sorry again, not a LLL update). Characters may be OOC.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely characters in this story. The only thing that is mine is the plot and dialogue.**

I stepped off the Herc, ruck held securely in one hand, to hear the sounds of families welcoming their loved ones home. We still had our debriefing to attend, but just for a moment I allowed myself to imagine she was standing in the crowd, yelling my name. That was impossible though, she didn't even know I was home. I set my ruck near everyone else's and then took my place at the front of the assembled soldiers. It fell to me, as the highest rank, to prepare the assembled soldiers for the debriefing.

"Platoon, Atten-tion!" My voice rings across the hanger and with a snap they're all standing at attention, ramrod straight, hands at their sides.

"Stand at-ease!" With that I turn 180 to face the crowd, and adopt the same position as the soldiers, as we await the commanding officer of the base to debrief us. After a few minutes the CO, Colonel Marcus Kane, walked through the door. His address was short and sweet.

"Welcome home to our heroes. Take this time to enjoy your family and friends. Your country salutes you." With that he waved me to carry on and dismiss them. I was eager, as were we all, to officially end this tour.

"Platoon, Atten-tion!"

"Dis-missed!" A turn and a salute later I was free. I walked to my ruck and got out of there as soon as I could, I had someone to see.

It was just under two hours from the base to the university where Clarke was attending for her PhD. With all the Skype calls at random hours of the day I had pretty much figured out her schedule. Hopefully I would get there just as she was getting out of her afternoon class. I pushed my Wrangler a little harder, grateful I had the foresight to leave it at the Base so I wouldn't have to take a bus or taxis everywhere, and eager to see my girl.

I let my mind wander back to the incident that led me to her…

Bullets peppered the surrounding area, pinging off the Humvees and whizzing by me and my team.

"Blake! Reyes! Get into the LAV** and give us some support. Nirav*! Pretty Boy! Let's get these Humvees rolling. They're on the retreat!" Immediately and effortlessly my team followed my commands, not without some grumbling from Bellamy on his nickname. With Octavia and Raven giving cover, we were able to flush the remaining insurgents out of the village and force them to retreat, at least, that's what we thought. Just as I had stepped away from the Humvee a bullet ripped through the side of my bicep. Turning on my heels I fired to where the shot came from, bullet hitting home.

"Commander, where'd it hit?" Lincoln called out. He was the team's medic and was already running over.

"Bicep. Think it missed bone," I grimaced out. "Fuck." Coming off my adrenalin, the pain finally hit.

"You're right about it missing the bone, but we definitely need to get you to medical," Lincoln told me as he taped compression pads to the wound. He offered me pain meds but I just waved him off.

"I need to be as alert as possible, we still have a ways to go back." I made my way back towards the rest of the team. "Let's get out of here. Nirav you're with me in Humvee one, Pretty Boy you're on your own in the second one, Blake and Reyes, you lead in the LAV.'

"You're the boss Commander," Raven intoned.

"Just get moving Reyes."

We finally arrived back at base and made out way to the hospital. Since my wound wasn't life threatening, and all of the doctors were busy, I got sent to see Clarke. She was doing a summer at the hospital in Kandahar. A position she got through her mother, Lieutenant-Colonel Abby Griffin, head of the hospital, and her own skill. It helped that Clarke was a reservist and planning on joining the reg force after her degree.

I was seated on one of the exam beds when she walked over, and she took my breath away. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a French braid, a red scrub top over her olive green t-shirt, and boy is she able to pull off BDU's*** and combat boots. Thankfully she didn't see me staring.

"So what happened Major Aiken?" she asked me.

"We were clearing out a village and I got hit in the bicep."

"Lincoln mentioned that he didn't think it hit the bone, so if that's the case I can just stitch you up, put you on a week of light duties and then you'll be good to go."

"Sounds good to me Doc."

"I'm not a doctor," she informed me as she removed the compression pads and took a look at my arm.

"In this hell hole, you're close enough." She ignored my comment.

"Alright Major, shirt off," she commanded.

"Woah, shouldn't you buy me dinner first?"

"Haha," she commented dryly. "Just do as you're told so I can sew you back together."

"Yes ma'am."

Later that night as I was leaving the gym Clarke came up to me, a bag in her hand. Turned out she bought me dinner. That was two years ago…

I pulled into the Universities visitor parking lot and climbed out, heart beginning to hammer in my chest. We haven't seen each other in almost eight months, since she went back to school and I got deployed. Even though we have skyped practically every day, I couldn't help the doubt creep in. Doubt that she no longer feels the same, or that she found someone better, someone less damaged. I schooled my features and made my way towards the lecture hall, all the while receiving not so subtle looks from the students around me. I was still in my BDU's, cap brass glinting in the spring sun, out of place among the shorts and ball caps. I ignored them and continued on towards my destination.

The class was just coming out when I got there. I immediately spotted Clarke in the crowd. She was talking to Nyko, a fellow reservist and future doctor, completely absorbed in her own world. I have met Nyko many times before, he is a good friend to Clarke, especially when I am away. He makes sure she doesn't focus too much on school or work and treats herself right. He spots me, but he doesn't tell Clarke, something I am grateful for.

"I leave for a few months and you've already replaced me. I'm hurt." My voice carries over the crowd. Her head whips towards the sound of my voice and she just stands there stunned. "What? No hello?"

"Lexa!" she cries as she jumps me, arms around my neck and legs around my waist. She buries her face in my neck and I can feel the hot trickle of tears on my skin. "You're home," she whispers.

"I am princess, I'm home." I replied just as quietly. She lifted her head from my shoulder and kissed me softly on the lips.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, I always do."

*Nirav-Lincoln's last name in this fic. It means quiet and calm in Sanskrit. A nod to when we first met him on the show.

**LAV- Light Armored Vehicle

***BDU- Battle Dress Uniform (Combat uniform)

 **A/N: If it is deemed worthy please review or favorite.**


End file.
